


小酒窝

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: (not so) evil little sisters, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, cute shit under the rain, piggy back rides, send help i cant write a fic properly, there's not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: Yanjun's dimples and a drunk Zhangjing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fill the zhangjun tag with my weird creations era huh is that it? (it is) i have so much more zhangjun written honestly and i want to release all of them i guess???
> 
> ares writing fluff??? a first (not really)

When Zhangjing drinks, he goes all out, giving in to every glass offered to him, laughing, singing, drinking more until he's about to pass out from drinking way too much. Yanjun never leaves his side because he knew, and there were instances where Zhangjing has almost gotten himself in trouble because of that.

A drunk Zhangjing isn't really one to pick fights- it's the opposite. All red cheeks, lips jutting into a huge pout, charming everyone with his cuteness and it's not that Yanjun hated it, it's just that he hated everyone else that's looking at him.

It's always like this whenever Yanjun tells him that he drank too much. Loudly whining, trying to convince the other that he's not drunk when he is until he resorts to acting cute and Yanjun hates how the other's tilting his head to the side, tugging at the hem of his shirt so gingerly and speaking with that soft voice. "Please, one more shot, hm? I promise this is the last." And Yanjun would let him if he weren't holding anything close to alcohol. Lots of convincing was needed to finally get Zhangjing to stand up, even if the he seems unwilling to leave.

And a drunk Zhangjing means that their walk home would be filled with giggles, occasional hiccups and Yanjun having to hold onto him despite his protests that he can walk by himself because he couldn't and if Yanjun were to let him, he would probably come home with lots of scratches, or he would give up eventually anyway, screaming out Yanjun's name and grumbling about the ground not cooperating with him.

Maybe Zhangjing's a little too drunk this time that he collapses on the floor immediately. "'m very sleepy, 'njun" he slurs, syllables garbling up with one another but Yanjun seemed to understand. "Come on, get on my back." He says and Zhangjing follows, letting Yanjun carry him on his back, mumbling about something that Yanjun can't quite make out.

"'Jun, 'njun." Zhangjing calls, and Yanjun turns his head to the other's direction. "Hm?"

Yanjun swears that his heart isn't beating fast when Zhangjing whispers to his ears. "Nothing, your dimples are pretty," Zhangjing says, and Yanjun's lips tugs into a smile. "I want to poke it."

"Then poke it." Yanjun replies, his smile growing bigger at the other's whining. "You won't let me!" Zhangjing cries out, and Yanjun tries his best not to chuckle or call him cute.

"You never asked."

"Then smile for me, I want to poke your dimple."

"I already am, dummy."

But instead of his dimples getting poked, he feels the other's lips against his cheek. "I changed my mind, I wanted to kiss your dimple all of a sudden."

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Tell me that when you're sober, Zhangjing."

 

 

_Kiss me when you're sober, Zhangjing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zhangjing is sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bros how's it going im ares and welcome to disney channel
> 
> ok but really be warned zhangjing is sleepy, zhangjing is confused, zhangjing is a baby. there's only one point in this installment- if you don't get it then..... i tried..... thrice.....
> 
> note: this could go before or after chapter one up to u my friend

Zhangjing wonders why Yanjun suddenly asks him to get on his back when he says he was feeling sleepy but he reluctantly follows, climbing on the other's back after he asks him of it's okay one last time. "I don't mind." He says, but Zhangjing still worries. He didn't want Yanjun hurt, nor did he want Yanjun to... think he's heavy. Everyone has been telling him he gained weight lately.

His house isn't far away, but it felt like time stopped for Zhangjing. He tries to convince himself that it was because he's sleepy that's why he's starting to feel weird in his chest because that was the only proper explanation for this.

Yanjun didn't seem to notice, however. in fact, it didn't seem like he was having a hard time. "You okay there?" he asks, Zhangjing doesn't know whether to be honest about feeling something weird, so he just makes up an excuse about not feeling too well and he hates how Yanjun was being too nice to him today when he's sure he's being a burden to him. "Should we get some medicine on the way?" Yanjun asks, but before Zhangjing could protest, he's already switched routes and their walk home would be much longer.

The feeling in Zhangjing's chest wouldn't subside soon and he can only hope that Yanjun doesn't feel his chest beating wildly against his back.

Yanjun doesn't seem to mind it if he does. In fact, Zhangjing can see his dimples appearing and he knows that Yanjun is smiling.

"You should get some rest, Zhangjing." He says, and he laughs when Zhangjing tells him he doesn't want to. Whining loudly and gripping on the other's shoulders a bit tighter, he whispers worries that didn't seem to make sense.

One in specific makes Yanjun laugh louder. "What if i drooled on your shoulder?" Zhangjing hits him hard when Yanjun responded with an "But you already did once. And even on my book, 'Jing."

He was ready to jump off and push the other hard until he hears him say "It's cute, I don't mind."

is it normal for his chest to suddenly feel like it's being squeezed? perhaps it was right when he said he wasn't feeling good because he's now starting to feel weird. his chest wasn't feeling this way earlier but now it's beating so fast that he's started to feel dizzy. he's scared that yanjun could feel it since his chest is pressed close to his back.

the pharmacist laughs when he hears zhangjing's symptoms, "i don't think we can cure love, dear." the woman on the counter says, and she hands him a pack of gum instead.

Yanjun woudn't stop asking him questions since they left the pharmacy, even going as far as taking an even longer route just so he could keep asking questions even if Zhangjing doesn't answer any of them.

"Come on, Jing. you have to tell me at least! Aren't we best friends?"

But how could Zhangjing tell him when he's not even sure of what he's feeling and how could he tell Yanjun if he's possibly feeling like this for him?

Yanjun gives up eventually and it suddenly becomes quiet, Zhangjing's chin now rested on Yanjun's shoulder as his eyelids start feeling heavier each second passing, his voice getting softer until he yawns softly.

"sorry." zhangjing mumbles, raising his chin up only for yanjun to push his head back onto his shoulder. "sleep."

Zhangjing doesn't protest even if he badly wanted to, drifting off to sleep immediately, snoring softly against Yanjun's ear, dreaming about his favourite things

 

_and Yanjun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u were to ask me i liked my first one better than this this is a whole sleepy mess ngl  
> i wrote these on my priv now i realized i just wrote the same thing over again but : ^ )  
> i wrote it while im sleepy myself??? i wrote this in installments so all three times i did i was sleepy  
> i wanted a zhangjing point of view but honestly i just want to write sth confusing and fluffy at the same time just to show that zhangjing is always panicking and confused lksdjflaks maybe id write it in yanjuns point of view in the future idk
> 
> ok good night happy new year kids, i hope i could finish my longer zdj works tbh im tired of seeing 3 numbers for word count on my works ksdfjalksf
> 
> see u guys later!!
> 
> rs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sHitTY capitalizatioN As alwaYs!1!11 this isnt bc im being a crackhead btw its bc i typed it all on twt and i dont remember if the last thing i typed on twt was lapslock or whatevs alskdjfls
> 
> as promised, yanjun's point of view for my birthday! heart emojis
> 
> longer fic will be out soon in the future i promise ksajdfh THATS WHAT I SAID ALKSDJ
> 
> edit: i added something ??
> 
> also i know the start sounded very unusually dumb but look when was i not dumb laksdjfalskd

A sleepy zhangjing is probably the softest thing yanjun ever witnessed in his life. The way zhangjing whispers the words "i'm feeling sleepy" so softly against his ear was just too adorable and he was barely able to contain himself from pinching the other's cheeks. "i'll carry you?" he offers, but the boy refuses, telling him he's alright when he could barely open both his eyes anymore. "come on, jing." he gestures, offering his back to him. there were a few mumbles of protest, but zhangjing soon complies, throwing his limbs around yanjun who grabs on  his legs, standing up with a small grunt.

there were more mumbling, one about how heavy the other thinks he is, yanjun chuckles. "you're not heavy, i don't mind."

"no," zhangjing drawls out a whine, sounding weaker due to the sleepiness. "then... what if i drool on your shoulder?" yanjun bites on his lips in an attempt to keep himself from smiling at zhangjing's thoughts. "you already did that. you even drooled on my books before, remember? i don't recall being angry or upset about that, 'jing."

"you 'eird, 'jun" zhangjing slurs, and yanjun had to keep convincing him that it's all okay because the smaller kept squirming around and whining. it all softens down into small mumbles. eventually, zhangjing's cheek is already resting on his shoulder, snoring softly.

yanjun knew zhangjing way too well that he already expected the other to sleep talk. it was always garbled words and things that never made sense but it never failed to make him chuckle and sometimes even laugh at how silly it was but this time, zhangjing kept talking about how his heart felt like it's being squeezed so hard. "why is it beating so fast?" he heard zhangjing said, and he stops on his tracks.

"are you not feeling well?" he asks, amused of what the smaller has been talking about.

"no... my heart... is beating fast... and squeezing..." zhangjing mumbles, words sounding a bit slurred. 

"why?" he frowns, genuinely worried if the other has heart disease, or if he needed to go to the pharmacy to get some medicine (and he did consider doing that for a good while.) but he decides on bringing zhangjing straight home instead so the smaller could get the rest he needed.

zhangjing never responded. it must really just be one of his pointless sleep talking but it made yanjun feel weird and somehow jealous. jealous because zhangjing might be liking someone else that isn't him and he can't just let that happen. not when he doesn't even have the courage to tell him exactly what he feels.

yet.

he tells himself he would so many times but he just can't bring himself to do so. he can't because what would happen if zhangjing knew? he can't even if zhangjing's sister have repeatedly caught him doing things just for zhangjing that leads him to losing money because zhangjing's sister is a very smart girl who knows exactly what she wants.

he wanted it to be him. he wants to be that person, even if he's not sure exactly if zhangjing meant it _that way_. he wanted to be the one who makes zhangjing's heart beat fast that he can barely even hear anything else but his own heartbeats, just how zhangjing does with him.

when he is about to place zhangjing down onto his bed, he hears him speak again, something about his heart and he is really close to calling the ambulance until he hears his name being mentioned.

_"i like you, yanjun."_

he doesn't bite back the smile that crept up his lips

nor does he try to stop himself from giving zhangjing a kiss on the forehead.

 

he just has to bribe zhangjing's sister to shut up now. else, all is good.

 

_all is good because he's liked zhangjing all along in their eight years of friendship._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be just a oneshot but i might come here often to write about yanjun giving zhangjing piggybacks and doing cute shit for him when i feel like it. (please tell me to write photograph's next chapter tho i've been procrastinating on it lmao)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the taste of chocolates.  
> (not a reference to _"d0 y0u wAnT t0 eAt cHoColAteS oR d0 YoU wAnT t0 EaT mE???"_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not originally what i planned to write. 初雪's second chapter is meant to be chapter four. I actually lost inspiration for this for a but i'm trying to get back on it so this is it folks, the chapter four i wrote on the spot bc this fic deserves to be finished thank u.
> 
> as usual: chapter ain't long (this might just be the shortest), capitalization is shit, there's **still** no actual plot but i wouldnt stop writing until i've reached the conclusion uwu
> 
>  
> 
> ~~shittier than my first three chapters but at least we finished sth u.u~~

a mischievous grin and an open palm right in front of him. that was the sight that greets him as soon as yanjun exits zhangjing's room. 

there goes his wallet, he thinks. with a sigh, he pulls his wallet out of his pocket, ready to get the money. one wrong move and zhangjing's little sister would announce all the times she's caught yanjun stealing not just glances whenever zhangjing isn't looking, but kisses when zhangjing's unconscious.

"how much for your silence this time, jingfei?" he asks, but the younger just shook her head, "i don't want money. that's not the only thing you could do to pay for my silence, ge."

"then what do you want?"

the younger doesn't respond, her grin just widening as if he's meant to know exactly what she wanted.

except yanjun didn't so they stood there for a good few minutes. the younger girl seemed to have lost all her patience, glaring at the older unamusedly. "you're an idiot. of course, i want you to fetch me from school tomorrow, i want my friends to see my handsome _brother-in-law_."

confused, yanjun points at himself. "i'm _your_ brother-in-law?" he asks, not even offended about the fact that the younger is using him once again to gain more popularity.

"you don't want to be _my_ brother-in-law?" the younger asks back. 

yanjun doesn't speak, but the heat crawling up his face and the younger girl's further teasing is enough to say that he wanted to.

* * *

 

jingfei seemed satisfied the next day, her friends seemed to like yanjun so much, even to the point that they asked for his number and maybe if yanjun turned to look at zhangjing, he would have seen the displeasure on the other's face as he watched yanjun speak to the younger girls.

their walk home was unusually quiet, zhangjing would only ignore yanjun's attempts to start a conversation and jingfei would only shrug whenever he gives her a confused look.

and up until they reached home, zhangjing never spoke to him, not even said goodbye.

"i have an offer," jingfei says, "i'd help you with this, call me if you think you need my help, ge!"

maybe yanjun was dumb enough to ask for jingfei's help when it's just some plain " _be sweet to him and he'll be fine again_ " advice.

it might have been worth it, though. because zhangjing hugs him tightly upon receiving the chocolates jingfei told him to buy, asking him how he knew it was his favourite.

he might have spent most of his allowance for the week for that one advice, but at least it was worth it.

_(or he didn't really need to, but zhangjing wouldn't tell him that.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s: not using zhangjing's sister's real name bc... i think i shouldnt.  
> but surprise i'm actually not a zhangjing stan! stan miss you jingyu everybody!!
> 
> ((also i rly read comments tell me this chapter is badly written i would want to know if i really should finish this im scared lmao))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "would your partner mind if i dance with you?" the taller asks, turning his head to the side- probably where his imaginary partner is- before he offers his hand out to him. 
> 
> the question makes him chuckle, hitting yanjun's arm before grabbing his hand. "i think my partner wouldn't mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or: i cant wait so im posting this right now.  
> i should really study for my midterms lmaooo
> 
> as usual, this isnt chronological. the second to fourth might have happened in the past as it suggests. shitty capitalization and my grammar sin't the best bc i just japanesed so sorry in advanced. unu
> 
> unedited so typos galore probs.

in his classroom, in the cafeteria, in his favourite hangout place, in his friends' places. zhangjing's not there. it's starting to worry yanjun since zhangjing's not the type of person to run away. not without telling him or his sister, at least.

peeking at every corner, looking at every possible place zhangjing can fit in. from that little space right between the farthest left bookshelf right underneath the library's staircase to that empty cupboard that used to be half filled with painting supplies. zhangjing wasn't there either. zhangjing was the type to giggle out loud when he's trying to play a trick on somebody so yanjun knows that zhangjing isn't joking this time around. that makes him more scared because he doesn't know what zhangjing was up to. he doesn't know if zhangjing would come back and if zhangjing is safe right now.

those thoughts have entered his mind. what if zhangjing got hurt or kidnapped? his footsteps start getting faster and faster until he's running, yelling out zhangjing's name on top of his lungs. scared, worried, starting to blame himself for not looking at the other closely. for not noticing if anything was wrong with him.

in the classroom, in the cafeteria, in his favourite hangout place, in his friends' places. peeking at every corner, looking at every possible places zhangjing could fit in. he looks around again but zhangjing's still not there. not even in places, he disliked, not even in places zhangjing is familiar with. thankfully, zhengting recalls something about seeing zhangjing running off towards their apartment rooftop.

rooftop. why would he be running off to the-

brain filled with all possible things that could happen, he starts running again. what if zhangjing got into an accident? he's always been a klutz, he could always trip and get locked up. he could even fall with that carelessness of his.

_fuckfuckfuck what if zhangjing fell off the rooftop?_

yanjun runs faster, up four floors and onto the rooftop, calling zhangjing's name in between pants. you zhangjing, you zhangjing, you zhangjing. over and over again, hoping that the other would suddenly pop up right in front of him.

_fuckfuckfuck you zhangjing, please be okay._

finally, he reaches the rooftop door. panting harshly, weakly calling zhangjing's name one last time before he sits down on one of the monoblock chairs scattered around right in front of the gate.

it was then he sees zhangjing twirling around, eyes closed as he waltzes around by himself, arms raised as if he's dancing with somebody. he had his headphones on and he's sure that the music was playing loud enough for zhangjing to even hear him call his name or the loud screeching noise from the rooftop gate as he entered a few moments ago.

normally, yanjun would have rushed towards the smaller, immediately asking him if he's okay and continuing on to nagging him and reprimanding him, telling him that he should tell at least him or jingfei on his whereabouts so nobody would be worrying but zhangjing looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

especially with the colourful cloths hung along the clothesline, zhangjing's silhouette against the cloth making it more picturesque. yanjun never thought he'd see zhangjing like this.

and the music must have stopped when zhangjing pauses, smiling at his imaginary partner before he puts his arms down.

"you were good," the voice was enough to startle zhangjing. his eyes snap open, turning towards the direction of the voice.

yanjun was smiling, deep dimples appearing on his cheeks. zhangjing's cheek starts feeling warm and it was enough for him to know that he's already blushing. he hopes yanjun doesn't notice but who is he kidding? his whole face is probably a bright red right now, maybe even redder than a second ago because yanjun is approaching him.

"would your partner mind if i dance with you?" the taller asks, turning his head to the side- probably where his imaginary partner is- before he offers his hand out to him.

the question makes him chuckle, hitting yanjun's arm before grabbing his hand. "i think my partner wouldn't mind."

they try their best not to burst out in laughter when they bowed at each other, the both of them had an argument on who does the curtsy, but the both of them ended doing it anyway, holding onto imaginary skirts and curtsying at each other.

"do you know how to dance?" he asks, yanjun shook his head no. "but i've seen you dance so many times before," the younger replies.

"this is different," he says as yanjun fixes his arm around zhangjing's shoulder and his other hand holding zhangjing's.

they were close, too close and it takes zhangjing all his strength for his gaze nit to drift on yanjun's lips. they're too close, too close and they're just a heartbeat away from kissing.

other than the few times yanjun accidentally stepped on his shoe and the time he laughed at yanjun's expression, their dance went on smoothly, zhangjing quietly counting each step.

_1,2,3 left, right, forward._

eyes locked on each other's, twirling, laughing. yanjun tells him he searched for him the whole afternoon and zhangjing apologizes with a pout.

"you should have told me if you wanted to dance, i think i'm better than your partner earlier." he teases. he expected zhangjing to give a comeback or at least hit him, but the other just buries his face on his shoulder, a muffled but loud "shut up" sounding more of an embarrassed whine than zhangjing's usual sassy response.

and even in their current position they were still dancing, feet moving to the tune yanjun has started humming.

 _a drop on yanjun's shoulder, another on zhangjing's back._ the rain starts pouring down and as if on instinct, zhangjing looks up at the sky.

"it's raining," zhangjing says, but there were no signs of worry or wanting to run somewhere to cover himself. he just stayed there, eyes back on yanjun as if telling him he wanted to stay.

and again they were close, yanjun's forehead on his, barely an inch apart, just a heartbeat away from kissing.

_would yanjun push me away if i leaned forward?_

and yanjun had the same worry, unsure on what zhangjing would feel if he kissed him right that moment.

"should we keep dancing?" yanjun asked, softly, so softly.

"yes. let's keep dancing," he replies. their noses were touching, lips were almost brushing. they are half a heartbeat away from a kiss and zhangjing's chest can't stop beating loudly, uncontrollably. he wonders if yanjun could hear it even through the sound of rain hitting the surface.

_1,2,3, left, right, forward._

"yanjun, zhangjing!" a familiar voice calls from inside the building. they immediately split apart, not before they gave each other a wide smile.

cold and shivering, both of them were reprimanded not just for making their mothers worry, but for getting soaked in the rain as well.

many times they wanted to bring that night up to the other, but neither was brave enough to even talk about it.

-

"it's raining," zhangjing says, looking out from yanjun's apartment window.

"then," yanjun starts, offering his hand to zhangjing. "can i have this dance?"

zhangjing gladly takes his hand with a huge grin, "you didn't need to ask."

it was just like back when they were younger. so close, too close, a heartbeat away from kissing.

their lips almost brush against each other's, but the question of when would they kiss remain ending with a question mark.

all in due time, yanjun thinks. maybe tomorrow or maybe later.

zhangjing doesn't say, but he wished that they kissed. once, twice, thrice until he can't count all the times they've kissed anymore. just like the droplets of rain falling from the sky and onto the ground.

_1, 2, 3, left, right, forward._

at least this time, he was able to land a kiss on yanjun's cheek.

except, he regains a memory from a while ago, and that memory alone was enough to make him feel more embarrassed than he was.

even more when yanjun's smile turns into a huge smirk.

_he wishes he's back to being drunk again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ via: finish ur detective fic >: (((
> 
> leave comments and kudos bc all this was worth 10 years of embarrassment hdjshndh ((ok bt rly i appreciate each and every one of them?? i lve all of u??))
> 
> bother me on twt @youxiaotu!!

**Author's Note:**

> funfact this is inspired by one of the scenes in a love so beautiful bc yes


End file.
